


Never Alone Again

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Series, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: A selection for whatever silly one shots I come up with for Tangled the series. Some might be connected to my other works but who knows.





	Never Alone Again

Rapunzel saw Eugene looking at the view stretching out the sunset. He could hear her there. "Last time I was here I swore I'd be alone the rest of my life." He states "It was what I believed I needed. Sometimes I wonder if I was still right. Then I remember that you're in my life for for a reason. And it makes me feel better."

"I know the feeling of being alone. That's what I believed I had to be too. The protection of it. You were the first person from the outside I ever met" she looks out and stands besides him "I've never regretted the fact it was you. And the fact that you've been besides me. It means the world."

"Blondie, what are you saying?"

"Eugene, you have been following me throughout this crazy adventure for a while. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I want to show you how much I appreciate that."

"You don't have to do anything. Just being with you is enough"

Rapunzel knew it was enough, but she didn't want it to be enough "Have you noticed something was missing from your stuff?" Rapunzel asks with a smirk

Eugene chuckles "I'm not missing anything...." He thinks for a second "wait, did you steal something from my stuff to just give it back to me as a present."

"I figured if I was going to do this, I was going to do it the Eugene Fitzherbert way" she chuckled

"SO proud of you!" He laughs along before pondering something. "...wait... What exactly are you doing?"

"Something I'm pretty sure you won't expect."

He gives her an odd look. "Blondie, what did you steal from me?"

She smirked and got out a certain box. Yep. Not what he was expecting. 

He was expecting one day to kneel down and propose to her. And for her to say yes. But he had attempted that already. A few times. Didn't go as planned. 

Here she was presenting him that same gift. She took a knees which caught him even more by surprise. She was actually doing this. Leave it to Rapunzel to do something so bold, so unheard of, so much like her. It was perfect in a way, like the perfect gesture to prove how much she could be herself around him. How much she truly cared. 

"I don't want either of us to ever have to be alone again. And to show I mean it." She opens the box "Eugene Fitzherbert, will you marry me."

Eugene's face was flushed. This was so weird, so NOT how he imagined it. But yet it was perfect.

"Of course I will" he could barely hold his excitement 

She got up and giggled "Figured I would ask. I kind of owed you for the last few times."

"You have nothing you owe me for" he chuckled "I don't know how you did it, but you beat both of my proposals in one shot." 

She happily kissed him, and he suddenly felt like he'd never forget again. Never forget that he wasn't alone.


End file.
